


Stay With Your Love And Let the World Wait

by Saremina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina
Summary: Zarkon should be working, but Keith wants him to stay a little longer. As always, Keith gets what he wants.





	Stay With Your Love And Let the World Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work

Keith gasps, his claws digging into the sheets almost hard enough to tear them. He feels Zarkon grin where his mouth is pressed against Keith's thigh before he bites Keith's skin again. Keith bangs his head against the pillow and groans.

He wants more. He's wet and everything below his navel throbs, and Zarkon won't  _ touch  _ him. Keith presses his leg against Zarkon's side, but it doesn't help. Zarkon is perfectly happy sucking a third mark on Keith's thigh.

Keith whines when Zarkon moves to kiss his hip. It's not what Keith wants or needs and Zarkon knows it.

Keith bites his lip to keep the pleads in.

Zarkon breathes a chuckle against Keith's stomach, and kisses his way up to Keith's chest. He stops to tease Keith's nipples, licking the other one and gently pinching the other with his fingers, mindful of his claws.

“Please,” Keith sighs, unable to stop himself.

Zarkon kisses his collarbone. “Patience.”

Keith wants to kick him and kiss him, and he wants to give Zarkon what he asks for. So he groans and pouts, but still tries to stay calm. He doesn't really think about what he's doing as he lets his hand travel down his side. Zarkon grabs his wrist moments before Keith can touch himself, and Keith whines as Zarkon pins his arms above his head.

“I will take care of you if you are patient,” Zarkon says, and Keith throws him a dirty look even as he settles back down.

He knows Zarkon will give him what he wants eventually, he just doesn't want to wait for it.

Zarkon distracts Keith by kissing him, lazy and slow, and Keith whines even as he tilts his head to get a better angle as he kisses Zarkon back hungrily. His whole body throbs with need and the only reason he doesn't rub his thighs together is Zarkon between them preventing him from doing so.

Moments later Zarkon pulls away, and smiles sweetly at Keith. “Now stay still for me.”

Keith nods. “Okay.” Of course he'll try to stay still if Zarkon asks for it.

Zarkon studies him for a second longer before moving to suck a mark on Keith's neck. Keith bites his lip and focuses on breathing as Zarkon makes his way down Keith's body, kissing and nipping his skin at his own leisure.

It's maddening and kind of perfect, and Keith shifts and spreads his legs in anticipation and invitation. The only sign Zarkon gives him of noticing it is an amused huff and a kiss on Keith's hipbone.

Keith groans and chews his lip, telling himself to stay still.

Zarkon sits up and pulls Keith's lip from between his teeth. “Let me hear you,  _ griza _ .”

_ Darling boy _ . Or at least a very close approximation of it, and it's easily in Keith's top five of Zarkon's pet names for him.

Zarkon returns to lavishing Keith's skin with attention, and though Keith fights it for a solid minute, when Zarkon's hot breath brushes against the wet heat between Keith's thighs Keith starts, moans, and cants his hips up before he can stop himself.

Zarkon huffs, amused and indulgent, and gives Keith's clit a lick. Keith's whole body spasms at the bolt of pleasure shooting through him, and he whines.

Zarkon stays there, resting his cheek against the inside of Keith's thigh, letting his breath brush teasingly against Keith's too sensitive skin. Keith cants his hips up again, and lets out an urgent noise. “ _ Please _ .”

Zarkon kisses Keith's thigh in response.

To keep himself from grabbing Zarkon’s coat or his own hair and pulling it in frustration, Keith digs his claws into the sheets above his head. He needs to stay still if he wants Zarkon to stop teasing him.

He'd agreed to it.

Doesn't mean he can't play dirty too. “Daddy, please.” He lets his ears droop for maximum effect, and Zarkon huffs, knowing exactly what Keith is doing. He still leans down to give Keith exactly what he wants.

Keith lets out a wanton moan and arches his back when Zarkon pushes his tongue inside him. Keith babbles, his words an incomprehensible mix of  _ please  _ and  _ more _ and  _ Zarkon  _ and  _ daddy _ .

And Zarkon gives him what he wants until Keith can't take it anymore, and he feels like he's going to implode and he never wants it to stop. Zarkon pushes two of his fingers into Keith and scissors them as he kisses his way up Keith's body. He licks Keith's neck and kisses him, wet and dirty and tasting like Keith.

“Please — I need —“

“Shh, I know.” Zarkon pushes Keith's bangs off his face. “I know.”

He presses his thumb against Keith's clit and kisses him again, swallowing down Keith's whimpers. “You are doing so well,  _ griza _ .”

Keith gasps and — not being able to help himself any longer — grabs a hold of Zarkon's shoulders. Zarkon doesn't stop him, and Keith curls his fingers, grasping the thick fabric of Zarkon's coat in his hands. He leans up and nips Zarkon's jaw, his ears tilting back imploringly. “Please, daddy.”

Zarkon kisses him and thrusts his fingers impossibly deep, and Keith's muscles clench, from the intrusion or the need for more, he isn't sure. His whole body is alight with pleasure and Zarkon is the only thing that is keeping him from drowning in it. His hold on Zarkon's shoulders tightens as he throws his head back, and Zarkon takes the chance to bite the soft skin of Keith's neck.

Keith moans and lets the pleasure take over. He comes moments later, a breath that sounds like Zarkon's name escaping his lips.

Zarkon works him through his orgasm, and when Keith slumps on the bed, exhausted and buzzing with pleasure, he gently pulls his fingers out and haphazardly drags them across the sheets to get the worst of the slick on them off, and licks what remains clean before kissing Keith's forehead.

Keith sighs and holds Zarkon as tightly as he can.

“I do have work to do,” Zarkon says, like he had before Keith had pulled him down on the bed and nipped the tip of his ear and said  _ but I want you daddy _ which rarely fails to get Keith what he wants.

“Can it wait?” Keith asks, knowing he's pushing it but unable to stop himself. Besides, he's fairly sure Zarkon would've told him to either wait or deal with his needs himself if it was something crucial.

Zarkon gives him the all too familiar  _ stop pushing your luck  _ look, and Keith instinctively lowers his ears to show submission. Not that he needs to, really. It just comes naturally and it makes Zarkon happy, so he doesn't stop it.

Zarkon kisses Keith briefly before climbing off the bed and heading to the closet, leaving Keith sprawled on the sheets. “I suppose it is not something that requires my immediate attention,” he concedes, proving Keith right. Not that Keith points that out.

“So stay.”

Zarkon huffs and starts going through his too big collection on clothes to find something clean to wear.

Keith sits up. “Zarkon?”

“Yes?”

“Stay.”

Zarkon turns to glance at Keith, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, but he doesn't agree to anything. Keith pouts and resists the urge to cross his arms. He's not going to act childishly. That would give Zarkon way too much ammo to use in the future.

Keith sighs and shifts, grimacing at the slick cooling between legs. He hadn't known how Zarkon would react to his body, and he hadn't even given it too much thought until Zarkon had been pushing his hand under Keith's shirt.

And Zarkon had been so baffled by the idea that he would care what Keith has between his legs. After Keith had explained it all to him — and Keith had been grateful in every way for it — Zarkon had assured him he didn't care and he'd told Keith that if he wanted anything, he could talk to Haggar. She had fixed Keith's hormone implant, but Keith hadn't let her do anything else since she has no idea how human physiology works, and what he has between his legs isn't that important to him. He's just glad the conversation had been so simple.

Unlike the first time he'd accidentally called Zarkon daddy, after which he'd barricaded himself in the bathroom and considered drowning himself in the shower. But, after Zarkon had gotten Keith to explain himself, he'd once again proved his superior ability to annoy and put Keith at ease by being understanding and indulgent.

Keith climbs off the bed and meanders to Zarkon who has helpfully undone his coat. Keith waits until Zarkon has set aside his new chosen clothes before nudging his side and loosely wrapping his arms around Zarkon's waist, pressing his chin against Zarkon's chest. “Please stay.”

Zarkon tries not to smile. “You are insatiable.”

Keith's smile turns mischievous. “You sure you're not just getting old?”

Zarkon scowls at him, but there's no heat behind it, just mild amusement and exasperation, and he grips Keith's chin firmly. “You are trying my patience.”

Keith lets his ears droop back, secretly grateful at Haggar for making them big and fluffy to go with his light purple skin. He's won a few arguments because of them, even if Zarkon would never admit to it.

Just because he can, Keith trails his hands down until he can cup Zarkon's sheath through his pants. Zarkon narrows his eyes, but he doesn't stop Keith. It's all Keith needs to be sure that Zarkon doesn't have to be anywhere soon. He wouldn't be letting Keith tease him into hardness if he did.

Zarkon presses his thumb on Keith's lips, and Keith takes it into his mouth. Zarkon shifts, giving Keith better access to his crotch. “My beautiful boy.”

Keith sighs and closes his eyes.

He undoes Zarkon's pants and slips his hand into them, and sucks on Zarkon's thumb pressing against his tongue, the taste of Keith still lingering on his skin. When Zarkon pulls Keith's jaw down, Keith kneels and pulls Zarkon's pants down enough for him to lick Zarkon's sheath. Zarkon lets go of Keith's jaw in favor of gripping his hair, gently massaging Keith's scalp for just a few seconds.

When Zarkon's hold on Keith's hair tightens, Keith pushes his tongue into the wet heat of Zarkon's sheath. He teases until he can get the tip of Zarkon's cock into his mouth, and he licks and sucks at it, not caring about finesse or the drool dripping down his jaw, and he wraps his fingers around the thick length of Zarkon's cock that he can’t fit into his mouth. He's done this often enough to know how to mind his sharp teeth, and he trusts Zarkon to let him know if he does anything wrong.

Zarkon grips Keith's hair a little tighter in one hand, and pets his cheek with the other. “Such a good boy.”

Keith whines and closes his eyes. Zarkon isn't very forthcoming with his compliments, and Keith can't help but cherish each and every one he gets.

Zarkon pushes Keith back, and Keith looks up as he licks his lips, hopeful and curious at the same time. “Get up,” Zarkon orders, and Keith scrambles to his feet.

Zarkon offers him a brief smile as he shrugs his coat off. Keith's heart skips a beat and he bites his lip, practically shivering from anticipation. Zarkon takes his shirt off as well, and folds it on the nearby chair while Keith shifts his weight from foot to foot, trying to be patient like he knows Zarkon wants him to be.

Once Zarkon is done with his shirt, he walks up to Keith and runs his claws through Keith's hair. Keith sighs and closes his eyes, only snapping them open when Zarkon hoists him off the ground without a warning. Keith grips Zarkon's shoulders and wraps his legs around his waist, a soft giggle escaping his lips.

“You are so good to me,” Zarkon says softly, his breath brushing against Keith's lips.

Keith blushes and looks down, his ears twitching. “I try." He cringes at how he sounds, but Zarkon doesn't mention it.

He carries Keith to the bed and drops him down on it, and Keith scrambles back from the edge while Zarkon kicks off his boots and strips the rest of his clothes off. Keith watches him, chewing his lip and unable to stop grinning.

When Zarkon climbs on the bed Keith spreads his legs for him readily, and pulls Zarkon into his arms.

And Zarkon lets him.

He lets Keith do as he pleases for a moment, then, gently — always gently — if a little forcefully, he pins Keith's arms above his head before kissing him. Keith wraps his legs around Zarkon's waist and does his best to pull him closer as he bites Zarkon's lip.

Zarkon holds Keith's wrists in one hand and trails the other one down Keith's body, dragging his claws lazily across Keith's skin.

“Please, Zarkon. I — ah!” Zarkon bites the tip of Keith's ear and brushes his thumb against Keith's clit again. “Please,” Keith breathes, but Zarkon ignores him. “Zarkon.”

Zarkon lets go of Keith's ear and nuzzles his cheek briefly before moving to bite Keith's neck almost hard enough to break the skin. Keith's back arches and he whines from frustration and desire, but Zarkon still ignores him. Keith considers calling him an ass, but that runs the risk of Zarkon deciding to leave him there uncomfortably wet and unsatisfied, so he bites his lip to keep the insult to himself.

“Daddy please,” Keith breathes, and Zarkon looks up, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

“What?”

Keith's ears flatten even as he cants his hips up. “I want you inside me.”

For a moment Zarkon looks like he might continue teasing Keith just to annoy him, but then he smiles and sits up, arranging Keith's legs around his hips. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Keith snorts and nudges Zarkon's side with his knee. Zarkon leans down to kiss Keith again, distracting him from the way he aligns himself with Keith's entrance.

Keith gasps and tenses when Zarkon pushes his cock inside him, anticipating it but not fully prepared for the intrusion.

“Relax.” Zarkon's breath is hot against Keith's lips, and Keith takes a deep breath and nods, relaxing his body and reminding himself that the borderline painful intrusion is going to be pleasurable in a few moments.

Zarkon lets go of Keith's wrists and cups his face, pressing soft kisses on his skin and nuzzling Keith's cheek as he pushes into Keith until he bottoms out. Keith groans and closes his eyes, trying to keep himself from tensing.

“Are you alright?”

Keith opens his eyes to meet Zarkon's concerned gaze. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Keith knows he can say no if he wants to, and Zarkon won't demand an explanation or hold it against him. “No. Just give me a sec.”

Zarkon inclines his head and shifts.

Keith hisses and bites his tongue “Ow, fuck.”

Zarkon tilts his head, the corners of his lips quirking up. “If you feel you are ready for that.”

Keith groans and covers his face with his hands. “You're so lame.”

Zarkon laughs, and Keith smiles. Zarkon does it on purpose, to get Keith to relax, and it works every time. When he pulls out an inch or two and pushes back into Keith, it doesn't hurt anymore.

Keith moans and grabs Zarkon's arms, shifting little to give Zarkon a better angle.

Little by little — when he's sure Keith is okay with it — Zarkon's thrusts become more forceful, until Keith moans and arches his back. Zarkon sits up and grabs Keith's hips with one hand, trailing the other one down Keith's chest, rubbing Keith's nipple when he reaches it.

Keith gasps and grabs a hold of Zarkon's arm, not really keeping him in place but hoping he won't move at the same time.

Zarkon stays still, studying Keith's face, and Keith spreads his legs in invitation. Zarkon takes it, and pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into Keith.

Keith cries out and digs his claws into Zarkon's skin. Zarkon does it again, and again, and Keith keeps waiting for him to pick up the pace or do something else, but he doesn't. “Zarkon,” Keith moans and tries to push his hips up to meet Zarkon's thrusts, but Zarkon's hand on his hip keeps him in place.

Keith groans and arches his back. “Fuck, daddy.”

Zarkon stills, blinks, then smirks. “Say please.”

“Please,” Keith breathes without hesitation.”Daddy please.”

Zarkon rolls his hips lazily and leans down to nibble Keith’s ear. Keith laughs quietly, and his laughter turns into a loud moan when Zarkon grips his hips with both of his hands and slams into him.

Keith grabs at the sheets, trying to find something to hold on to. Zarkon fucks him hard and deep, and Keith can do nothing but moan and gasp, and babble out words even he can't make sense of. He doesn't care. All that matters is that he knows Zarkon likes it.

Keith tries to move his hips to meet Zarkon's thrusts, but Zarkon's hold on him keeps him from moving. So Keith stops trying to do anything and just takes what Zarkon gives him.

And Zarkon gives Keith everything he could ask for and then some. Keith's entire being buzzes with pleasure, and he can feel Zarkon's thrusts all the way up in his throat. If he'd put his hand on his stomach and pressed down, he's sure he could feel Zarkon's cock moving inside him.

Zarkon leans down to press his forehead to Keith's and Keith throws his arms around Zarkon's shoulders and clings to him, pressing sloppy kisses to Zarkon's mouth.

Zarkon lets go of Keith's hips in favor of gripping his hair with one hand and rubbing Keith's clit with the other, and he kisses Keith, messy and a little desperate, and Keith cries out as his body tenses, nearly locking Zarkon inside him as his orgasm hits him.

Zarkon rolls his hips, fucking Keith through his orgasm, and soon he groans and stills as he comes inside Keith.

Keith rubs his shoulder, too tired to do anything else. He hisses when Zarkon pulls out and settles by Keith's side, and snuggles closer to him. “Are you tired yet?”

Zarkon gives him a flat look even as he wraps an arm around Keith's waist. “No.”

Keith nudges Zarkon until he lies on his back, and rests his head on Zarkon's chest. “Do you have to go?”

“No,” Zarkon replies again. “They will wait for me.”

Keith nods and yaws, exhaustion taking over him. “Tell me you love me?”

Zarkon holds Keith tighter and presses a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you,  _ griza _ .”

Keith smiles at Zarkon. “Love you too.”

The softness of Zarkon's smile is something that still takes Keith's breath away. “Rest. I will take care of you.”

Keith nods again closes his eyes. Zarkon will carry him to the bathroom when he decides to get up, and Keith doesn't have to worry about anything. Zarkon always takes care of him.

Keith sighs and lets the sound of Zarkon's heartbeat lull him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://saremina.tumblr.com/) too :)


End file.
